Ichiken Harukawa
Ichiken Harukawa(ケンイチ春川,Harukawa Ichiken; literally translated, "One with Sword, Brillant Daytime") is a young shinigami who lives in an apocalyptic world where the spiritual system between the Soul Society, Hueco mundo and the human world collapse 100 years ago for an unknown enemy. So to save their world he decides to use the power of the The Ōin (王印, King's Seal) to travel back in time exactly 100 years ago. 'Appearance' Ichiken stands at an average 5'8" height and weighs approximately 168 lbs. His body has a lean layer of muscle beneath his lightly tanned skin. His complexion is flawless, and, unfortunately for those who wish to find insults for Ichiken, he is actually what some would call handsome. His build is seemingly perfect,. He has long legs and long arms, mostly lean. His hair is a striking Brown with white highlights. The strands are silky, to a point where they would be enfeminating if he allowed them to grow out. His hair stops at about his jaw, some strands falling just an inch or so below that point, mainly in the back. On his right side, his hair slightly covers his eye. His eyes are a lime-green of a hue, pupils being slits like those of a reptile. They are narrow, often carrying a condescending gaze, or a sadistic glint. The irises have a dark outline, accenting them. His lashes are dark though short, outlining his eyes. His facial structure is one that can make some believe that he is a boy of seventeen to sixteen, his chin having a slight curve and his juglar not being very defined. His teeth are unnaturally white, with two fangs where his canines are. They don't seem to serve much of a purpose, though they are very sharp and attribute to his scorpian-like self. Like most shinigami, he wears a shihakusho, a kimono top and a hakama bottom. On his legs are scars from one particularly vicious encounter with a hollow. He wears the standard tabi of shinigami, and his obi is tied slightly off-center, the knot more to his right. Aside from his uniform, Ichiken is most often seen wearing a distinctive black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a low-cut white shirt underneath. He wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts as well as black boots and gloves. He has a silver chain necklace with a pendant and a matching ring. On his back, Ichiken also has a long scar running from his right shoulder blade to his left hip, repeated two more times. 'Personality' Ichiken is the type of person from his past is known to be quite passionate about life and to his duty though he allows mercy to overcome him to where he can not fully complete his mission which leads him getting into trouble with those above him. Ichiken having a strong will, will not back down from any fight no matter how much pain he is in or how much the opponent overpowers him. Ichiken is also very protective of his friends and would do almost anything for them often leading him into fights or somewhat plots for revenge if one of them is killed. Anyways at first Ichiken is a quiet person although he tries to be kind to anyone he meets still not trusting of them until he is aware of their intention however with some people he tends to make a instant bond with and can also be a bit pervy at times. History Ichiken is a young boy, who lives in a post-apocalyptic spiritual system where the balance of souls between soul society, hueco mundo, and the "living world" have collapsed. The Gotei 13 have long since fallen over 100 years ago from a enemy whose name has long since been forgotten. In fact, Ichiken knows nothing of the gotei 13, soul society, or hueco mundo, only as the world in which hollows travel to in gargantas, which he himself can't make, and has never bother following a hollow into one(will be explained later). With the gotei 13 gone, hollows poured into the living world, and ate souls unmercifully and destructively. The destruction in this mass murdering and eating, killed more humans and souls who happened to be in the vicinity of attacks. Those souls then turned into hollows, and continued the chain of eating a murdering until the rate increased exponentially. This also increased the amount of souls attached to things in the living world(like the one in the don kononji chapters at the hospital) which without shinigami, they along with other stray pluses turned into hollows. Eventually, the living world became another hueco mundo except with less desert. The same thing happened with soul society too after the gotei 13 fell. The only people left to fight hollows are spiritually aware humans, who are now the only type of humans due to the hollow overflow and thus spiritual influence of the living world which caused humans to have thier spiritual side awakened like orihime and chad, powerful pluses, the hollows, arrancars, and even vizards themselves who kill and eat one another, and zanpaktou weilders. They are called zanpaktou weilders because the term shinigami has died out and was more of a political, overgeneralized term to say you were a soldier of the soul society which isn't true for these people. It's overgeneralized because it was saying anyone with a zanpaktou was a shinigami while these are just fighters with zanpaktou. Just as some people in rukongai probrably were spiritually aware and had a zanpaktou, but had never gone to the sereitei, yet were still called shinigami. Ichiken grew up in post apocaliptic Kazami city, it is a tough city to be a child in, full of robbery and murder and with frequent Hollow attacks and fights betwen vizards and arrancars. So he and a group of friends formed a gang to keep each other safe. Ichiken was one of the younger and loved the other children who he considered to be his family. He was a happy-go-lucky kid who took a lot of chances to steal food and provisions for the other kids. He was fast and stealthy but was often hurt by making risky escapes or when caught by the person he stole from and was beaten up. He looked up to the oldest boy, their leader, who he considered to be strong and wise. ‘The leader’ often lectured Ichiken about taking stupid risks, saying that “It would be better to be cold and hungry than see you Ichiken die.” During one of the frequent Hollow attacks on the city, his group was caught by two large adjuchas. The leader stood between the two Hollows and the gang in an attempt to protect them but was quickly knocked to the side by one Hollow, while the other launched itself at the group devouring most of the kids easily, only leaving one other boy, the leader and Ichiken left alive. Seeing his family eaten by the Hollows infuriated and terrified Ichiken, and with two large Hollows bearing down on him he stood in front of the other boy determined to save him from the same fate as the rest of the group. and the second grabbed the boy who was torn apart with ease. until a hooded man appeared standing in between the hollows and Ichiken. He challenged them so as to protect the helpless children, but before he could make a move a huge, massive burst of spiritual pressure exploded from behind him, and when he glanced back he saw all of that power eminating from Ichiken. After remembering the faces and deaths of his friends triggered something within him he began to have a fit of rage whaling, and exerting the immeasurable and almost limitless amounts of spritual pressure that were untapped. This is the first clue to the depth of Ichiken's hidden, and yet incredible power. The bulidings around them began to cave in, and every person with in a 2 mile radius was left with wounds, or in a condition in which they need hospitalization. The only person not affected were the Mysterious hooded man. They were in awe at the raw destructive power of a child and left in shock. Then the man snapped at a sound signaling that the spiritual pressure sensors were responding to Ichiken's power. and a large surge of Spiritual Pressure burst forth from Ichiken like a gale force and killed the Hollow that was holding him. The other, bigger Hollow was thrown backwards but survived, and was surprised by the death of his partner. The surge of Spiritual Pressure was uncontrolled and nearly killed Ichiken, draining his energy to the point of near-unconsciousness. As he lay on the ground, unable to move, watching through half closed eyes as the winded Hollow got up and moved towards him, the hooded man moved into his line of sight. Ichiken watched as the man killed the Hollow with a single sweep of his sword,Soon the whole area would be swarming Zanpakuto wielders, The man known as Kazuya Fujimoto then removed his hood, and again offered his hand in assisting in Ichiken's escape Ichiken was suspicious of this man, but the current situation called for decisive acton. He decided to trust Kazuya for own's sake. When he agreed Kazuya pulled a small object from his coat (something resembling a key) and turned it midair. Then a portal appeared and Ichiken were taken to the Valley of Screams. Ichiken arrive in the valley of screams after being treated for his wounds and exhaustion. He was informed that he was brought here by Kazuya Fujimoto the last captain Shinigami remaining after 100 years. Later, he was tested and it was discovered that he had an massive level of Spiritual Energy, so he was accepted into the Shinōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy). Ichiken was reluctant to admit that he was impressed by the power of the Shinigami and felt an almost overpowering guilt that he wasn’t strong enough to save anyone from the Hollows, but at first he refused the offer because the leader was also tested, but did not meet the requirements. The leader took him aside and told him to not be so stupid, that this was a chance at a better life, away from the apocalyptic world of the living. He told Ichiken not to worry about him, that he would be alright, but to promise him that he would do his best and train hard so next time he can protect the ones he cares about and and someday be able to the save the human world from the oppression of the hollows. So, with new found determination, he accepted the position at the academy. Ichiken attended the Shinōreijutsuin, and trained in the Spiritual Arts. He never tired of learning new skills and absorbed each day’s training with a savage curiosity. His Masters saw his potential. It was also noted that he would often turn up to training with injuries unrelated to the previous days training. An inquiry was made but nothing was ever uncovered. This indicates that, even early on at the academy, he was already spending his nights outside the Valley of screams training. After the 4 years in the academy he was an extremely capable fighter and found to have great proficiency in stealth, tracking, espionage (intelligence gathering) and the ability to almost completely suppress his Spiritual Energy. All of this was probably due to his “extra-curricular activities”. Ichiken and Rasutoda(ラストオーダー,last order), spent five years protecting the living world from Hollows , arrancars and corrupt Vizards. Until one day, a group of Vizards, Los inmortales, entered a Deal with a pack of Hollows, The Hollows would destroy Rasutodan in exchange for allowing them to Hunt in in the living world again. The Hollows accepted the Deal and set off after the Rasutodan, most of the rasutodan were taken of guard and were slaughtered while they slept. The only one of the Rasutodan that Ichiken is aware of that survived the massacre is himself. For another year, Ichiken made his way to Soul society more precisely the last remains of the Gotei 13 following rumors about strange artifact called the king's key which was the last hope to save their world. Powers and Abilities[http://thesoulsociety.wikia.com/index.php?title=Takeshi_Hiroki&action=edit&section=5 ' '] Extreme Spiritual Pressure: Even as a child, Ichiken's spiritual pressure could be sensed by the senior captain. As he grew up his spiritual pressure was so intense that it could freeze a seated officer in his or her tracks. He has to wear the cloak to suppress his spiritual pressure. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ichiken, like all shinigami, is at least expert-level in Zanjutsu; In fights, his skills with his Shikai blade allow him to ably fight and defend himself against most opponents .At a very tender age he was forced to start training so when he grew up he became unrivaled in Zanjutsu .And after his defeat he trained to surpass all who were above him. , his skills with his Shikai blade allow him to ably fight and defend himself against most opponents. · Tsuki no Genjin Ryuu Techniques Jigen Kussetsu(次元屈折,Dimensional Refraction) Jigen Kussetsu is a general technique of Tsuki no Genjin Ryuu. Through extensive practice, the practitioner attains sheen of moonlight emanating in darkness from the blade which allows the sword to produce multiple instances, and thus able to produce multiple strikes at any instant. If the practitioner chooses to execute a specialized technique under this style more than once, they will appear instantaneous unless the s Zanjutsu is greater than 75% of Ichiken, unless otherwise specified. The maximum number of instantaneous strikes is limited to three. Kireme Yuminari(きれめ ゆみなり, Crescent Rift) Similar to Kussetsu, Kireme is a general technique of the style. Through countless years of extensive training, the practitioner has attained a state where by his katana/tachi is able to enter extreme acceleration upon the drawing of the sword. Kireme is an Iaijutsu technique which allows the practitioner to draw, cut, and resheath at the same instance. The motion will appear instantaneous unless the enemy's Zanjutsu is greater than Ichiken's, unless otherwise specified. Ka Gen Hitsuji, Harou Konami(過現未, 波浪 小波, Three Temporal States of Existence, Surging Wave) Harou is a technique where at activation, a fine film of compressed Reiryoku forms over the surface of the blade. Upon execution the compressed Reiryoku deviates from the sword creating two crescent arcs of Reiryoku, excluding the sword itself. Upon impact with the target, the two paths of Reiryoku burst, releasing a powerful vacuum which drives the opponent forward. The usage of spiritual energy is very minimal. A sequence can be continued whereby multiple cuts and streams of Reiryoku are executed creating an illusion of swords and motion. Flash Steps Expert: since he was trained at a young age by a senior captain who was a master of flash step, he developed quite fast. His flash step is said to rival the best captain in soul society. He is one of the few captains who has mastered Utsusemi. Mostly all those who witnessed this were his enemies and they never lived to tell of it. Kidō Expert::Even though he knows level 90+ kido by heart he needs incantations due to lack of practice. And sometimes those even fail as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From years of nothing but training and fighting, Ichiken acquired an huge knowledge of hakuda. He was once seen destroying an Adjuchas without his weapon, his skill is great enough to effortlessly take down several men unarmed. Enhanced Agility: he is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force High Durability: Also as a result of his training, Ichiken’s body has gained impressive durability that allows him to take more abuse than it seems he should be able to. This quality stems not only from an inherent quality, but also from his ability to make fast decisions and small changes in bodily positioning that minimize the impact of contact with other objects. Genius intellect:: he is highly intelligent, able to deduct situations and form combat skills and tactics. In most fights, Ichiken uses his incredible intelligence to predict and outthink his opponents. While he cannot hope to stand against stronger Captain-class enemies on physical skill alone, his tactical abilities, Zanpakuto, allow him to come out on top against staggering odds. 'Zanpakuto' Kyuseijin (救世主の神,Salvation Deity). Ichiken's Zanpakuto is in a constant release state, meaning it no longer has a sealed form of any Ichikend. The blade is always in Shikai release. ' Shikai:' Becuase of Ichiken's conscious and unconscious addiction to the intellectual power of his Zanpakuto, his mind refuses to let his sword be sealed. This presents as a constant Shikai release, much like other powerful Shinigami have exhibited in the past. While his force of Reiatsu shouldn't be powerful enough to allow this, his increased brain functions have ample ability to ration his Reiryoku and keep his sword from ever becoming sealed again, even when Ichiken is rendered unconscious. The Shikai form of Kyuseijin appears as a large, thick-bladed katana. The blade seems to be made of a lime-green or neon-green glass-like material. Inside of the glass are hundreds of black electrical wires that follow distinct paths, much like a computer chip. The tsuba of the sword is a wide square that emits a green light - it appears to be some sort of projector. Meanwhile, the grip and pommel are grey and black and look more like a handle-shaped electronic device than an actual piece of a sword. The reality is that the green blade of the sword is merely a solidified projection from within the hilt, which is the real form of Kyuseijin. The blade can still cut and block as if it were made of metal. At any time, Ichiken can stop the projection and store the hilt of his blade on his person with ease. He normally keeps this hilt within the white sash of his uniform. This Shikai has been classified as an entirely utility-type zanpakuto. Shikai Special Ability:'' Chishiki ( Knowledge):'' This is the sole ability of Ichiken's Shikai blade. By cutting an enemy, slicing an object, or blocIking a Zanpakuto, Kyuseijin absorbs knowledge about the blade/item/Techniques/individual and stores it within the hilt of the sword. This knowledge, if gathered from cutting an enemy, includes everything from a psychological profile to their blood type and limitations. If the sword gains information about a sword or another form of spiritual weapon, it learns the weaknesses, strengths, techniques, and, if applicable, the look of the weapon's spirit. All of this knowledge is immediately transferred to Ichiken's mind through a telepathic link. At first the information is somewhat in shambles, thanks to the massive amount of data the sword collects. This leaves Ichiken to manually sort out the information himself ,it's something he's capable of doing, but it requires concentration, even for him. With each additional strike on the target, the information that has been gathered becomes better organized and easier to process. This means that, with each strike, Ichiken is able to glean data on the sword with more and more ease. Once the data is absorbed, Kyuseijin knows it forever; Ichiken knows it by proxy.